Husband and Wife, Together
by drobin
Summary: What if Anna had gotten pregnant on her wedding night? This story starts out canon, on the day of the Bates nuptials, but turns AU after Bates is arrested.
1. Wedding Day

**A/N: This story will start out canon on the day of the Bates wedding, but will go AU after the first few chapters; essentially, after Bates is arrested. Enjoy! And please, read and review; I love reviews!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna Smith woke up early Friday morning the same as she woke up any other morning: complaining about the early hours she kept. However, once she sat up and was able to clear her head for a moment, it hit her. _Today is my wedding day! Today I finally get to marry Mr. Bates!_ So ecstatic was she that she bounded out of bed, ran to the pitcher and urn and splashed some water on her face. She had granted herself the luxury of a long, hot bath just the night before. She had also washed her hair, then brushed it dry until it was gleaming.

She dressed hurriedly in her day uniform, pinning up her hair in its usual bun at the top of her head. She was pulling on her shoes when Daisy came by, sounding the alarm for wake-up.

"Thank you, Daisy," she called cheerfully, tying on her apron as her roommate, Jane, sat up groggily.

"You're awfully cheerful this morning, Anna," the kind brunette stated. "What happened? I thought you hated early mornings."

"Oh, I don't know," Anna replied, pinning her cap in place. "Maybe I'm just glad that sickness finally seems to be leaving this house. It's awful about Miss Swire, I know, but I'm ever so glad Her Ladyship is on the mend."

"Yes," Jane agreed, eyes clouding over. "It's strange how we can feel both joy and such sorrow at once."

"Isn't it?" Anna answered, giving herself one last glance before opening the door. "See you downstairs, Jane."

The older housemaid waited until her roommate had left before breaking down in tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna, Jane, and the rest of the staff had a long morning. All the wedding decorations had been taken down the previous day, but the gifts still needed to be boxed up and put away, and the house still needed to be put to rights: the furniture to be placed back where it belonged, as well as all carpets, pillows, and knick-knacks that had been moved to make room for the celebration.

Finally, however, the house was back to the way it had been before the wedding planning, and the staff was allowed to go to their breakfast.

Anna was the first into the servant's hall for breakfast that morning. As she sat down, Daisy brought her in a pot of tea, then rushed to lay the plates. Anna pulled a cup and saucer down from the hutch behind her, poured her cup of tea, added sugar and milk, and took a sip, waiting for the others to come down.

She didn't have to wait long. Within 2 minutes, she heard the distinctive sound of Mr. Bates' cane on the stone floor. Taking a deep breath to still the butterflies in her stomach, she glanced up at the door.

"Hello," she said, hoping her voice sounded as steady as she was trying to make it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bates had spent all morning longing for just one glimpse of his bride. _Calm down, Bates,_ he chastised himself. _You'll see her at breakfast, at least._

When it was finally an acceptable time to make his way down to breakfast, he did so, hoping that she would be there.

He wasn't disappointed. His beautiful Anna sat there, sipping her tea, before glancing up at him.

"Hello," she said, the slightest hint of shakiness in her voice.

The corner of Bates' lip twitched. "Good morning, Anna," he said huskily, his eyes growing darker at the thought that, within a matter of hours, this kind, young, stunningly beautiful woman would be his wife.

Swallowing hard to avoid doing anything that might embarrass them here in the middle of the servant's hall, he took his seat next to her and, pulling a cup and saucer down, poured himself a cup of tea.

Within a matter of minutes the rest of the staff was assembled in the hall and Daisy began serving the toast and porridge.

"Anna," Mrs. Hughes began, "when do you need to go into Ripon for Lady Mary?"

So caught off guard was Anna that she actually jumped. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes, what was that?"

The housekeeper sighed. "Lady Mary pulled me aside this morning and told me she had an errand for you in Ripon this afternoon," she explained. "I was wondering what time you needed to leave and when you would be back by."

"Oh," Anna colored. How very clever of Lady Mary to cover for her absence this afternoon by saying that she was sending Anna on an errand. "Um, after luncheon, if that is acceptable, Mrs. Hughes. I should be back by the gong."

"Mr. Bates," Mr. Carson looked at the valet. "Didn't you mention to me that you have errands to run for His Lordship in Ripon this afternoon, as well?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson. I shall be leaving before luncheon, however, and should be back before the gong as well." Looking at Anna, he added, "Perhaps I'll see you there?" with a secret smile.

Instantly, Anna's face flushed and her gaze warmed towards him. "Yes, perhaps you might," she replied shyly.

Just then, the bell rang from Lady Mary's room. Anna took one last bite of her porridge, one last sip of her tea, and with a wink at Mr. Bates, headed upstairs with the tea tray.

Bates, having already dressed His Lordship earlier that morning, poured himself another cup of tea and thought about the day ahead. _I can't believe it's finally here,_ he told himself. _After all we've been through and after all of our waiting, she'll finally be my wife! Finally, we will belong to one another legally, as we have emotionally for the past seven years. _

_Seven years! I can't understand why someone so beautiful, so full of life, would wait around that long for a tired-out old cripple like me but I will not look a gift horse in the mouth. If there is a God, and if You are listening, I promise I will strive every moment of every day for the rest of my life – however long that may be – to be worthy of the gift You have given me in Anna. I love her so much and somehow, miraculously, she loves me, too._

He finished his tea and got up from the table. It was time for him to go and change. He hurried up the four flights of stairs as fast as his leg would allow him. Once he finally reached his room, he pulled off his jacket, pocket watch, vest, braces, shirt, and pants. He carefully hung everything back up before considering his remaining suits. He had a black one that was decent, but he had rather wanted to wear that to the funeral on Monday. The brown suit, on the other hand, was lighter and would more match his mood and the weather on this beautiful spring day.

Pulling the pants on, he grabbed his toiletries and made his way down to the washroom. He splashed some water on his face, deciding that he needed to shave again. He splashed some cologne on and combed his hair carefully before heading back to his room to finish dressing.

The bus trip into Ripon took an hour. Once there, he headed to the jewelers. Although theirs was a wedding planned spur-of-the-moment, Anna still deserved a proper wedding band. He couldn't afford anything fancy; it was just a plain gold band, but despite this Bates knew that Anna would cherish it as thoroughly as if it was the largest diamond.

Pocketing the ring, Bates exited the jewelers and headed down the street. Anna had said that she would be leaving after luncheon but, knowing her, would probably skip the meal in order to prepare for their nuptials. He made reservations for them at a tea house to have a proper afternoon tea at four, since they would also be missing the servant's tea at six. It seemed silly for them to starve themselves until dinner at 10 or later.

Checking his watch, he realized he had another half hour before they were due at the registrar's office. He knew Anna would likely be along in 10 or 20 minutes, so he headed to his lawyer's office, as he had entrusted the man with the safekeeping of a special gift for his new wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna did, indeed, forgo the noon meal in order to ready herself for her wedding. She had been passed down a lovely blue suit and matching hat by Lady Edith the last time she had ordered herself a new frock, and Lady Mary, for Anna's last birthday, had gifted the maid a beautiful white lawn blouse that Anna had not had any occasion to wear as of yet. She thought today would be the perfect day to wear the garment.

Opening her wardrobe, she slipped out of her apron and dress, took her corset and underthings off, and put everything away. She pulled on a new pair of stockings, a camisole, strapped herself back into her corset, pulled on a slip, and slipped the blouse off its hanger before pulling it on and buttoning it up. She pulled her skirt on over the slip, making sure to smooth things out, and buttoned it up, adjusting the blouse once she was done.

Turning to the mirror, she unpinned her cap and her hair. She picked up her brush and ran it through her long blonde waves, spraying some scent into her hair when she had finished. Once the scent had evaporated, she began twisting her hair into a complicated chignon at the nape of her neck, pinning it into place every so often. Once finished, she stood and turned, admiring the effect.

_This is it, Anna,_ she told herself as she pinned her hat on her head and slipped into the jacket. _This is the day you have been waiting for. From now on, you share your life and your bed with Mr. Bates._ Despite the fact that she would be marrying him in two hours' time, Anna still had difficulty calling him by his Christian name. She knew she wouldn't be sharing her bed with him anytime soon, and that worried her. After all, if they weren't _properly_ married, would the courts accept their marriage? If Mr. Bates was arrested for Vera's suicide, would she be allowed to be informed if they were married on paper only?

Pushing her doubts to the back of her mind, she headed out. She timed her walk to Downton Village to fall about an hour and a half before the allotted time in the registrar's office. She knew a bus to Ripon would be along every ten minutes or so, which worked perfectly for her. She had half an hour to go to the florist for a small bouquet, and to the general store for a gift for her new husband. Not wanting to waste a moment, she headed to the general store first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bates was waiting outside the registrar's office when Anna got off the bus an hour and 20 minutes later. Hurrying up to him, she slipped her hand into the arm he offered her and they entered the registrar's office together.

Bates paid the fee to the clerk, who then handed him their license, and he and Anna headed into the waiting area, hanging up their coats on the rack on the wall before taking a seat until they were called.

They didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes later, the clerk looked up.

"Bates," he called, looking at his list of registrants. The door into the office was opened for them, and Bates led Anna inside, turning back to her and offering an encouraging smile as they walked.

The registrar ushered them into their places before his desk. "This is how it will work," he explained. "I will say the vows, which you will repeat, line by line. Once we finish with vows, we will go through the giving of the ring. I assume we have one?" He looked at Bates, who nodded.

"We do," he assured the man, grinning inwardly at Anna's look of surprise. _She didn't think I would be giving her a ring,_ he realized, gazing down at her. It was only just then he took in what she was wearing. _She's beautiful today. Well, she's beautiful every day, but she is amazingly stunning in that outfit. The blue is perfect for her skin tone, and the blouse…_

His thoughts trailed off as, with a gulp, he realized how sheer the material of her blouse was. Trying hard to quell the sudden surge of desire lest anyone else in the room could see just how turned on by her he was, he struggled to pay attention to what the registrar was saying.

"I, John Bates," the registrar began.

"I, John Bates," he dutifully repeated.

"Take thee, Anna May Smith…"

"Take thee, Anna May Smith…"

"To be my wedded wife."

"To be my wedded wife."

Turning to Anna, the registrar began again. "I, Anna May Smith…"

Anna took a deep breath before repeating her line. "I, Anna May Smith…"

"Take thee, John Bates…"

"Take thee, John Bates…"

"To be my wedded husband."

"To be my wedded husband."

"And now, the ring," the registrar indicated. Bates reached into his pocket, pulling the circlet of gold out and slipping it onto the tip of Anna's finger before caressing her hand lovingly.

"With this ring, I plight thee my troth," the registrar began.

"With this ring, I plight thee my troth," Bates repeated, looking at her lovingly, willing her to understand just how much he loved her. Her answering gaze told him she understood what he was trying to tell her with his eyes, and that she reciprocated.

"As a symbol of all that we've promised…"

"As a symbol of all that we've promised…"

"And all that we share."

"And all that we share." He slid the ring to the base of her finger, clasping her small hand into both of his larger ones.

It was clear to Bates that Anna was struggling to keep from smiling too much, so he offered her a joyful smile, as she returned it and the registrar announced, "It therefore gives me great pleasure to say that you are now husband and wife, together."

Anna's beaming smile truly broke through then, both of them having eyes bright with unshed tears as Bates leaned forward and gave her a loving, lingering kiss full of promises for the future.

As they broke away from their kiss, John caressed her left hand that was still enveloped in both of his, before kissing it gently and holding it against his chest. "I love you, Anna Bates," he whispered, pressing another kiss to the ring on her finger.

"And I love you…John," she replied, voice thick. Another wave of desire flooded over him at her use of his first name…the first time she had ever used it. _One day, I'm going to make her scream my name in pleasure,_ he promised himself.

Not wanting to head down that road in a room full of virtual strangers, Bates turned to the registrar. He produced the license for the man, who signed his name, as did Bates, then Anna, then the clerk and the secretary that had been assigned to be their witnesses. Finally, another clerk ushered them to a spot in front of the window, where he snapped their picture.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Bates," the registrar stated, placing the license into an envelope, sealing it, and marking it. "You'll receive your license in the mail – along with two copies of the photo my clerk just took – within six weeks."

"Thank you very much," Bates said, shaking the man's hand.

"Yes, thank you," Anna reiterated, also offering him her hand before allowing her husband to take her hand and lead her back out. They grabbed their jackets and headed outside.

"What would you like to do now, Mrs. Bates?" John asked his wife as they descended the staircase outside the registry.

"I can think of something I'd like to do but can't," Anna murmured into his ear.

For about the fifth time that day, desire gripped Bates. "You naughty girl," he whispered back playfully, eyes darkening and other – more prominent – parts of his body threatening to make themselves known.

"What did you have in mind, then?" she asked innocently.

"I've booked a table for us at the tea house down the lane, but the reservation isn't for another hour," he answered. "Why don't we take a walk?"

Anna agreed readily, slipping her hand into his.

Bates led her toward the park, where they spent their hour ambling leisurely along the path. Spotting a tree ahead that would afford them a fair amount of privacy, John pulled her over behind it. Taking her face in his hands, he lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss started out gentle and soft, not much more than a meeting of their lips. However, when Anna moaned into his mouth and her left arm twined into his hair, his reserve broke. He slid his hands to her hips, pulling her lower body flush against his, and ran his tongue along her lower lip until she opened her mouth.

Taking advantage, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, stroking it along hers. A jolt of electricity shot through him, causing him to harden and allowing her to feel just how badly he wanted her.

She gasped into his mouth, eyes flying open at the sensations shooting through her belly. Moaning again, she moved her tongue against his, mimicking his actions.

With a groan, he broke the kiss as he ground out, "Anna, we can't, not here!" He rested his forehead against hers while they both regained their breath and he was able to collect himself enough that his arousal wasn't visibly tented against his trousers.

"I apologize, John," she finally spoke, stroking his arm. "I couldn't stop myself; please forgive me."

"Oh darling," he clasped her left hand in both his once again, kissing her ring. "There's nothing to forgive. I don't want you to ever feel as if you can't express your desire to me. You are my wife," he said the word with more than a little pride, "and I love you. But our first time together will not be up against a tree in a public park. You deserve to be worshipped properly, in a bed, when we'd have all night to explore each other. Until that time," he brushed his lips against hers once more before he took a step back, "Perhaps it would be best if we kept ourselves from getting too carried away."

Anna nodded. "Very well."

"Good," John grabbed his cane from where it had dropped during their interlude. "Let's go; it must be about time for our tea."

Their table was ready for them when they entered the tea house. Once they were seated, Anna placed her flowers on the table next to her plate. John went to place their coats and his cane in the coatroom, and Anna took advantage of his momentary absence. Nervously, she opened her purse, extracted a small package and placed it in front of his chair.

When John returned from the coatroom, he sat down, looking at the package in front of him. "What's this?" he asked.

"I don't know," Anna replied innocently.

Smirking, John reached into his inside pocket and extracted his own package, slightly larger than the one she had given him. Placing it on the table, he slid it across to her.

"John," she sobbed, tears filling her eyes once again. "Just being your wife is plenty; you didn't need to get me anything."

"And you think that I'm not thanking whatever force of nature allowed you to desire me to be your husband?" he asked huskily.

Their conversation was cut short when the waitress came up to their table with their tea service. Laying out the teapot, cups, sugar bowl, creamer, and plates filled with sandwiches, scones, cookies, cakes and tarts, the woman eyed the couple sitting at the table and the packages sitting in front of them.

"Special occasion?" she inquired, nodding at the unopened packages.

John nodded. "We just got married," he answered, happy to be able to say the words aloud.

"Congratulations!" she offered sincerely before hurrying back to the kitchen. She only was gone for a moment when she returned carrying a bucket with ice, a bottle of their house champagne, and two flutes. "It's on the house," she winked.

"Oh, we couldn't," John protested.

"We don't get many newlyweds in here for their marriage celebration," she explained, laughing. "Let us pamper you and your wife a little. Enjoy."

"Thank you, that's very kind," Anna offered. The waitress nodded happily and went back to work.

Shaking his head, John poured the champagne into the flutes, handing her one of them. "To my beautiful bride," he toasted quietly, raising his glass. "I love you, Darling."

"I love you, too, John," she answered, eyes shining again. "To us."

Having taken their first sips, they put their glasses down. "You first," John stated, nodding at the package he had pushed in front of her.

Tentatively, she picked up the package, sliding the ribbon off of it and unfolding the paper around it. Inside was a box with the name of a London jeweler on it. Confused, she glanced up at him. When had he had the time to go to London?

"Open it," he insisted, grinning broadly. She did as requested, then gasped. Inside lay a beautiful, two-strand pearl necklace with a diamond clasp, and matching earrings.

"They were my mother's," he explained. "And her mother's before her, and her mother's before her, and so on, back five generations. Since my mother never had a daughter, she had always intended them for my wife. She refused to give them to Vera, and I am so glad, because when you visited her to find out about my theft charge, she decided they were to be yours one day, whenever I got around to marrying you."

"Oh John," she repeated, several tears now trickling down her cheeks. "They're beautiful. Thank you." Wiping her cheeks, she smiled tremulously. "Open yours," she instructed.

Leaning back, he picked up her package, pulled the ribbon off, and sliding the box out of the paper. He flipped it open and stared at her. A pair of stunning gold cufflinks lay nestled among the lining, inlaid with a small emerald in each. "Darling, they're beautiful, but too much," he insisted.

"They weren't that much, really," she insisted. "Apparently they had been ordered as a gift, the deposit had been paid on them, and the order canceled once it was completed. The shopkeep only charged me what was left of the balance."

Standing up, John circled the table, coming to stand in front of his bride. "Thank you, Darling. I love them. And you," he whispered, looking around before kissing her briefly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The secret Mrs. Bates," Lady Mary drawled out later that night.

Anna smiled, tying off Lady Mary's braid. "We will tell everyone, but," she insisted, "I thought that we should leave it for awhile. At least until after the funeral anyway."

"You'll have to control yourselves," Mary lifted her eyebrows suggestively, tipping her head.

"Well we've had enough practice," Anna replied, remembering the long, rocky road her courtship had taken to get to this point.

Lady Mary stood up and, crossing to the door, turned back toward her maid. "Come with me," she instructed.

Anna followed her out of the room, down the hall, and into a far corner of the gallery on the opposite side of the house. Finally, they entered the last room, where a cheery fire was lit, and candles bathed the room in their soft glow. The bed was made up in their finery, with a small nosegay of white flowers placed against the pillows.

"Smuggle Bates in here when everyone has gone to bed," Mary told her. "And for heaven's sake, make sure he gets the right room."

Anna exhaled, shaking her head unbelievingly. "I don't know what to say, milady," she finally said. "Who did all this?"

"Jane," Mary replied. "I told her. She said it would be her leaving present. You can stay all night; she won't tell."

"Milady, thank you. Very, very much." _We can have our wedding night, after all,_ Anna thought excitedly.

"You are very welcome." Mary leaned in conspiratorially. "And there is a small gift for you, hanging in the wardrobe," she whispered before leaving Anna in the luxuriously-appointed bridal chamber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bates finished dressing His Lordship for bed and headed down to the servant's hall, hoping to spend a few minutes with his wife before they retired to their separate bedchambers.

Sure enough, she was sitting at the table, along with Thomas and Miss O'Brien. Glancing up at him, she offered a secret smile. Returning it, he sat down next to her.

"Mr. Bates," Mrs. Hughes stuck her head in. "I'm heading up. Can you lock the door?"

"Of course, Mrs. Hughes," Bates stood up and grabbed the key, walking toward the entrance at the opposite end of the hallway.

Not hesitating, Anna followed him. Once he had turned the key in the lock, he grabbed Anna around the waist, placed her against the wall, leaned into her, and settled his mouth over hers.

"I love you," he breathed once they separated.

Eyes hazy from desire, Anna pulled him close. "I fully intend to have my way with you, Mr. Bates," she whispered into his ear. Seeing that he was about to protest, she insisted, "Meet me in the Ripon room once Thomas and Miss O'Brien have gone to bed." Smoothing her hair, she walked away and, bidding a good night to Thomas and O'Brien, headed upstairs.

It didn't take long for the two to head upstairs either. Once Bates was sure they were far enough away they would not follow him, he turned out the light and headed up to find out what his wife had in store for him.


	2. Wedding Night

After she had said goodnight, Anna hurried back to her attic room. She had a pretty decent idea what Lady Mary's gift was in the wardrobe of the Ripon room, and wanted to complete the ensemble. Entering the room, Jane looked at her quizzically.

"Anna?" she asked, setting down the book she had been reading. "What are you doing here? I thought –"

"We are," Anna supplied, smiling. "He's waiting for Thomas and O'Brien to come up. I just came to grab something." She reached into her purse at the bottom of the wardrobe and extracted the box that John had given her that afternoon. Opening it, she showed Jane.

"Oh, they're lovely, Anna," the brunette sighed. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Anna responded, removing the necklace and earrings and placing them in her pocket. She took off her apron and cap, laying them on her bed, grabbed her day uniform, apron, cap, and underthings, and her brush. Once she had everything she was sure she would need for the night, she turned to her roommate. "Thank you, Jane, for the room. And for not telling anybody."

"Don't be silly," Jane smiled. "Every bride deserves a proper wedding night. I'm just glad someone is getting some happiness after all the sadness we've seen the last few days. At least now I know why you were so excited to get up this morning!" The two shared a soft giggle before Anna remembered that she had only a small amount of time.

"Well," she stated, "I better be getting on."

"Enjoy yourself," Jane instructed, as Anna left the room.

She was just passing through the servant's entrance to the gallery when she heard Thomas and O'Brien bidding John goodnight. Knowing she likely had less than ten minutes, she quietly closed the door and hurried across the gallery to the Ripon room. Once she was inside and the door was securely fastened behind her, she opened the wardrobe. Sure enough, there was a beautiful silk peignoir set hanging inside, along with a pair of slippers. She hung her morning things up, put her brush on the vanity, pulled off her boots, stripped off her uniform dress, petticoat, corset, stockings, and chemise, folding them all and placing them in the wardrobe along with her boots, and taking her jewelry out of the pocket of her uniform.

Taking the peignoir set off the hanger, she placed the dressing gown over the foot of the bed before slipping the negligee over her head. The soft material clung to her body in ways no other garment ever had. Anna glanced at herself in the mirror. The gown was white silk, sleeveless, that had a plunging neckline both in front and in back. It was trimmed in white lace, with pleats and gathers forming around her breasts, attached to lace that allowed a peak at her bare abdomen underneath it. She slipped the slippers on her feet, clasped the necklace around her neck and the earrings on her ears, and grabbed the dressing gown, which was made of the same white silk, and trimmed in the same white satin. However, there was no tie on the dressing gown, which meant that it simply hung on her frame, showing off the sensual nightgown.

She heard Mr. Bates' cane in the hallway, so knew she would not have time to braid her hair, but she pulled the pins out anyhow, piling them on the vanity, and shook out her hair before she heard him knock on the door softly.

Taking a deep breath, she answered. "Come in, Mr. Bates."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When John entered the gallery, it took him a moment to recall where the Ripon room was. After all, aside from His Lordship's dressing room, he rarely had reason to go into any of the bedchambers on the gallery. He did, eventually, recall where it was located, however, and set off in that direction, making sure not to use his cane until he was well past the family rooms.

Once he was finally in front of the door, he hesitated. He didn't want to barge in on his new bride; he thought that might startle her. What if she was regretting her decision to meet with him tonight? No, it was better to give her the option not to let him in.

Tentatively, he knocked, holding his breath for her answer. At her soft, "Come in, Mr. Bates," he slowly exhaled and turned the knob.

And stopped dead in his tracks.

There, standing in front of him, was an angel. An absolutely ethereal vision in white silk and lace, blonde hair tumbling down her back, and wearing the pearls he had given her earlier that very same day. He felt a rush of heat head straight to his groin.

Gulping hard, he stepped inside the room, softly closing the door behind him. "You are so beautiful," he murmured, stepping towards her outstretched arms. He leaned down to kiss her, moaning when she opened her mouth and stroked his tongue with hers.

_She learns fast,_ was his last coherent thought before allowing his senses to take over. He tightened his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. Dragging his mouth from hers, he trailed a series of loving kisses over her cheek, behind her ear, and down her neck, before suckling at the hollow at the base of her neck.

Gasping at the pleasure that shot through her, she reached for his jacket. "You are overdressed, Mr. Bates," she panted.

Not wanting to scare her, Bates pulled away, forcing himself to slow his breathing. _She's new to this, man!_ he scolded himself. _Take it slow…make sure that this is what she wants, since she is the one that will have to live with the consequences if things go badly for you!_

So caught up in his thoughts was he that he didn't notice her disappointment until he heard her sniffle. "Anna?" he asked. "My love, what happened? What's wrong?"

Not able to look him in the face, she pulled the edges of her dressing gown closed. "Nothing," she lied. "I'm fine. I just…I thought you desired me the same way I do you, that's all."

Bates would have laughed had his beloved wife not looked so distressed. He reached out to her, wrapping her in his arms. Unable to stop herself, she sobbed into his chest.

"Is that what this is about?" he demanded. "You think I don't want you? Dearest, it is taking every ounce of self-control I have not to lay you down on that bed and make love to you for the next year straight." He gave her a sideways smile. "I want to show you something. Give me your hand," he instructed.

She did as he asked, the slightest tremor of hope blossoming on her face. Slowly, he guided her hand down the front of his vest and over his pants, settling it over the area his trousers were tenting.

As her eyes grew wide, he explained, "Men have a hard time hiding their arousals, love. This is what you do to me, every single day."

Curious, she stroked him through his trousers, causing him to buck against her hand slightly. "But you pulled away. Not once, but twice. Why?"

"I'm not going to pounce on you, Anna," he responded wryly. "I didn't marry you to satisfy my carnal needs. I married you because I love you; because I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you; and because, if anything happens to me, I know you'll be provided for – with the house in London and my inheritance, you wouldn't need to stay in service if you didn't want to."

She glared at him. "I will not discuss that with you now, Mr. Bates."

He held his arms open and she entered willingly, snuggling into his embrace. "Anna," he broached, unsure how to proceed with this particular conversation. "How much do you know about…what is to happen here tonight?"

"Not much," she admitted. Remembering her stepfather and the way he had behaved towards her when she was young, she added, "I know that it's something men demand of the women in their lives."

He placed his palm flat against her cheek, turning her face to look at him. "I will not _ever_ demand relations from you," he promised. "Any man that insists on bedding a woman against her will is not a real man. I want you to enjoy our lovemaking, as I will. And if you decide you don't want to, we won't. I want you to be comfortable with this before we do anything together. If all we do tonight is hold one another, I'll be happy."

Anna smiled tremulously. "Come on, Mr. Bates," she chirped, moving out of his clasp. "Let me turn down the bed. And you are still overdressed; maybe you can fix that?"

"Are you sure, Anna?" He refused to do anything unless she was completely ready.

"I trust you, John. I know you won't hurt me, and I know you won't force me." Then her countenance turned cheeky. "Besides," she added, her voice growing huskier, "I still want to have my way with you. Teach me how?"

"Just make up the bed, please, Mrs. Bates," John responded, shrugging out of his jacket. "Before I rethink my decision to go slowly with you," he winked.

Anna took the flowers off the bed, placing them on the vanity for the time being. She pulled the decorative pillows and the quilt off, stashing them in the wardrobe. Finally, she pulled the pretty gold coverlet out of the bottom drawer in the wardrobe and smoothed it over the top of the bed. By the time she finished and turned to look at her husband, he was in his undershirt and trousers, hanging up his suit next to her day uniform to wear tomorrow.

He straightened, gazing at his wife. Taking slow strides toward her, he gathered her into his arms, his gaze sweeping over her. "Have I told you how exquisite you look tonight?" he murmured, leaning down to kiss her again.

This time, when she deepened the kiss, he didn't pull away. Rather, he pushed her dressing gown off her shoulders, throwing it over the back of the chair. He settled his hands at her hips, twisting the silk between his fingers before sliding his right hand up her side, brushing the side of her breast. He took the full weight of her in his hand then, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

A jolt of electricity shot through Anna, causing her to arch her back. John smiled against her mouth, pleased that he could produce this reaction from her. Still fondling her, he moved his mouth to the nape of her neck, suckling gently.

Anna whimpered.

Startled, John raised his head. "Darling? Are you alright?' he asked, concerned. His concern dissipated, however, when he saw her eyes, darkened to nearly midnight blue, hazy with desire.

"Take me to bed, John," she pleaded.

Bates unbuttoned his pants, slid them off, and placed them on the chair with her dressing gown. His undershirt followed seconds later.

Anna pulled the sheets and the coverlet back, climbing into the bed. John got in on the other side, pulling his wife to him once they were settled. Gingerly, he laid her down, leaning over her. Grinning, he realized she was still wearing her jewelry.

"Now who is overdressed, darling?" he inquired, reaching behind her to unclasp the necklace, placing it on the nightstand. Giggling, Anna removed the earrings, which joined it.

John kissed her again, stroking her across her belly, over her breasts, and down her arms and back across her belly. Gradually he moved his hands down her legs, pulling up her nightgown. He pulled the garment completely off her, tossing it in the general vicinity of the chair, and resumed his stroking.

Still kissing her, he slowly worked his strokes between her thighs. He dipped a finger into her, withdrew it, and pushed it in slightly further. Her hips bucked against his hand. "Please, John," she moaned, rocking her hips against his hand, in search of release.

Nudging her thighs apart, he shifted them so that he was settled between her legs, his weight balanced on his arms. He positioned himself at her center. Looking her in the eyes, he said, "Darling, this may hurt, but only for a moment. We'll go slowly, and I won't continue until you are ready. Alright?"

Anna nodded. John pushed into her, stopping when he felt resistance from her barrier. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered, covering her mouth with his before withdrawing himself slightly and pushing into her to the hilt.

She cried into his mouth. True to his word, he had stilled his movements once he had filled her. Lifting his head, his heart broke when he saw the tears coming from her eyes. Within a matter of moments, however, she was smiling through the tears. Running her hands down his back, she rocked her hips against him slightly, indicating her willingness to continue.

Slowly, John moved his hips until he was almost completely out of her, then pushed himself back in. Within two more thrusts, she was pushing back against him in counter strokes. John increased his pace, setting a rhythm that she matched eagerly. She wrapped her legs around his hips in an effort to bring him closer.

"John," she moaned, arching her back. "I need…I need…"

"What do you need, love?" he asked, sensing that she was close.

"More," was her response. "Please, John, please more!"

John tilted her hips slightly, entering her at a different angle, and clamped his mouth down on her breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple, before slamming into her again.

That did it. Her hips shot off the mattress, her head fell back, and she saw stars. "John!" she shouted. "Oh yes, John!"

The feel of her convulsing around him pushed Bates over the edge. Thrusting one last time, he shouted her name, spilling himself into her in wave after wave.

Waiting a few moments for them each to come down from their love-induced highs, John kissed his wife tenderly, wiping away her tears. Eventually, however, he pulled himself out of her and they settled themselves on their sides, facing one another.

His hand settled on her hip, massaging it gently through the blankets, and her hand found its way to his, her thumb caressing him.

"Well," he sighed, "Mrs. Bates…you've had your way with me." They both erupted in a fit of giggles, remembering her words earlier. His hand came up to caress her bare shoulder. "I just hope you don't live to regret it."

She stroked his arm. "I couldn't regret it," she replied simply. "No matter what comes…I know only that I am now, who I was meant to be."

He sighed again. "I'm not worthy of you, that's all I know. And they'll call me names for pulling you into my troubles." That was what bothered him…that she had taken this irrevocable step with him without knowing what his future might be.

Anna had heard enough of this argument since Vera died that it was getting a little old. She adjusted herself on her pillow. "Mr. Bates," she leveled her gaze at him, willing him to understand her position on this subject. "We've waited long enough to be together, you and I. And now that we're man and wife, can we let that be enough, just for this one night?" Leaning over, she offered him her lips for a kiss, which he gladly accepted, his left arm coming to play in her hair.

Their kisses grew more urgent, however, and soon Anna could feel her husband poking her in the belly. Taking the initiative this time, and not wanting him to put more weight on his leg, she pushed him back, straddled him, and took him in her hand, squeezing lightly.

"Christ, Anna!" he pushed his hips into her hand. Enjoying herself and the power she apparently had over him, she continued to play, wrapping her fingers around him and pushing against his thrusts. She could feel him grow larger and harder in her hand as she set a faster rhythm.

"Anna, please, I won't last much longer," he warned, grabbing her hips, lifting her up, positioning himself under her, and impaling her on him.

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed, eyes going wide at how deep he penetrated her in this position.

"You set the pace, love," he told her.

Delighted, she moved herself up, then pushed back down on him. Using her knees for leverage, she rode him hard until she felt that same tension deep inside. Remembering how he had pleasured her before, she tilted her hips slightly on her next thrust and felt the tension inside her release, vision blinded temporarily by pleasure.

John felt her contract around him and, with an agility few knew he had, flipped her over amidst her giggling. He hooked her legs over his forearms and pushed into her three times, hard, spurting into her again.

"I'm sorry I caused you pain, Anna," he apologized after they had regained normal breathing again. "If it could have been avoided, I would have done it gladly."

"Don't be silly," she shook her head. "It only lasted a moment, just like you said it would. And I would gladly have gone through much worse in order to gain the incredible experiences that followed it." She stifled a yawn.

"Oh darling, you're tired," he realized. "It must be late."

"We have a few hours before we have to be up," she yawned again.

He tucked her against his side, his arms around her. Within minutes, they were both sleeping soundly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: There it is, the wedding night! Please, read and review!**


End file.
